<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're So Beautiful by MaggicSorceress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645677">You're So Beautiful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggicSorceress/pseuds/MaggicSorceress'>MaggicSorceress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maggic's Undertale Human AU [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, I Don't Think This Counts As Angst, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Pre-Engagement, Relationship Discussions, Relationship Issues, but Geno feels bad, but hes trying, but they work it out, cause Geno thats why, cause he loves one (1) bird, early relationship times, geno is a tsundere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:36:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggicSorceress/pseuds/MaggicSorceress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geno is concerned about how his...issues...with dealing with affection have been affecting his boyfriend and decides to do something about it.<br/>After all, isn't Reaper worth it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>AfterDeath - Relationship, Geno/Reaper, Reaper/Geno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maggic's Undertale Human AU [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're So Beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Call me on the phone at three</em> </strong>
</p><p>“Reaps?”</p><p>The voice was soft, barely whispered, but it still felt loud in the quiet of the room, and it was accompanied by a wispy breath or two against his neck. Reaper stirred, a shiver rolling down his spine, and buried his face further into his boyfriend’s hair.</p><p>“Hm?” He mumbled; voice heavy with sleep as unconsciousness tugged at him.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I’ll talk to you while half asleep</em> </strong>
</p><p>“Do you ever…get frustrated with me?” Geno asked, quiet and hesitant, as if he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to be having this conversation, now or ever, but he couldn’t fall asleep until he knew.</p><p>“Wha’ d’you mean?” Reaper said. Geno heard the sleepiness gradually leaving his voice and shuffled awkwardly against his chest. Part of him wanted desperately for his question to be answered, but another was terrified of what Reaper would say.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Complaining ‘bout your mother</em> </strong>
</p><p>He…wasn’t the kindest person to date, as he had realised lately. Geno had done a fair bit of self-reflecting over the past few days following an…incident between himself and Reaper.</p><p>It wasn’t anything new, the two of them fighting he meant, they had very different personalities and it was bound to happen, and they always made up for it afterwards. But, this time had been different. Geno hated losing, especially arguments, so, instead of backing up the point he had been trying to make to his boyfriend with solid evidence, he resorted to flinging insults at the other instead. At first, Reaper had only bristled slightly at the comments, but as Geno continued to go on a, quite lengthy, rant about every small detail he hated about the other, Reaper’s expression had turned downtrodden, already dark eyes growing ever darker, and, once Geno was done, had simply turned and left without a word.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>So, I’ll take you to the cemetery</em> </strong>
</p><p>It was the first time in a while that Geno recalled ever being so distraught by his own anger,and feeling so incredibly guilty and scared. Scared that Reaper wouldn’t come back, that he would never talk to him again, and scared as he was of that prospect, he had come to realise that he kind of deserved that outcome.</p><p>That had all happened weeks ago, and he had apologised profusely, but now his thoughts had wandered a little too far into the darkened corner of his mind and he wondered:</p><p>
  <em>Am being a really bad boyfriend?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Rant to me, I like the sound</em> </strong>
</p><p>“I…” He began in response to Reaper’s question, realising that if he kept silent much longer Reaper might fall back to sleep. “I’m not…being abusive to you…right?”</p><p>The word he used there had Reaper sitting up, leaning on an elbow, all traces of sleep gone from his expression as he stared down at Geno with an expression of deep concern.</p><p>“Gen…” Reaper said, unbearably soft. “Where is this coming from?”</p><p>“I just,” Geno said, refusing to look his boyfriend in the eyes. “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking lately and…and I just can’t help but feel like I’m not treating you the way I should.”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I like your voice, I like your mouth</em> </strong>
</p><p>Reaper blinked at him, eyes widening slightly even as he raised one of his brows.</p><p>“Can I just…explain myself?” Geno continued. “Before you start asking more questions? Please?”</p><p>Reaper nodded.</p><p>Geno took a breath. “I know I’m not the kindest person, and that I have a terrible temper, but you don’t deserve to be on the receiving end of all that, especially since you’re so…so…” He fumbled for words for a bit, heat rushing to his cheeks, and decided to just say what he thought. Reaper deserved that much.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Oh, oh</em> </strong>
</p><p>“You’re so sweet and wonderful to me and you make me feel like…like I’m <em>so</em> <em>incredibly</em> special and I’m so used to feeling the <em>exact opposite </em>that sometimes I feel like everything you say couldn’t be further from the truth and that you’re just saying all these things to try and <em>get something from me</em>.” Geno rushed, pausing only when Reaper opened his mouth to say something before he started up again. “But that was never the case! You were so completely genuine in every compliment you gave, in every sweet thing you told me that you liked about me, and I…I had no idea how I was supposed to react.”</p><p>“That doesn’t justify anything I did or said to you.” Geno said. “Me being…embarrassed and flattered and not knowing how to respond to it doesn’t justify me being mean to you.”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I was such a fool to keep on chasing after nothing great</em> </strong>
</p><p>“Gen…” Reaper’s voice stilled his rant, soothing against the pounding of his own heart inside of his head. Hesitant and unsure, Geno raised his gaze to meet Reaper’s eyes. His boyfriend’s smile was small and melancholy, but encouraging and gentle all the same. “It’s oka-“</p><p>“But it’s not!” Geno interrupted. “It’s not okay! I didn’t…I don’t…” He stared up at his boyfriend, reaching out till he was cupping pale cheeks in his hands, skin smooth and slightly warm under his fingers. “I don’t ever want to hurt you, no matter the way.”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>You were such a fool to keep pretending that you’re loving me</em> </strong>
</p><p>Reaper stared at him silently for a moment or two, mouth slightly parted, and Geno felt the skin under his palms heat up. Then, Reaper smiled crookedly, eyes going soft.</p><p>“Heh…y’know, I could definitely get used to you being sweet to me.” Reaper said and, before Geno could say something about how off topic Reaper was beginning to get, he leaned into one of Geno’s hands, turning his face so he could place a kiss to the palm.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Look in the mirror</em> </strong>
</p><p>“And…I accept your apology, then.” Reaper continued, slightly muffled against Geno’s hand. “I know you’re just not used to all this, Gen. It’s…a lot. I’m a lot, I know that. And…getting used to this stuff and moving past everything you believed for so long is hard, and it takes work. Love takes work, Geno. And I’ve long since realised that we speak very different love languages, and that’s okay! It just so happens that I’m a very touchy person and you’re not, so we have to work with that.”</p><p>“So…” Reaper said. “If I’m too much, I’d appreciate it if you told me. If you genuinely want me to stop teasing you and give you your space, I will. Just, tell me instead of yelling at me, yeah?”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I love that boy</em> </strong>
</p><p>“I will.” Geno promised. “But only if <em>you </em>tell <em>me</em> when I’m too much. If you need me to be affectionate and sappy for a bit then…I’ll try. Cause, honestly Reaps, you’re worth a blow or two to my pride. I think it’s time I stopped acting like you weren’t.”</p><p>At Geno’s words, Reaper’s smile grew until it sat brilliantly on his face, his eyes lighting up so vividly that Geno could see it in the dark.</p><p><em>This</em>, he reminded himself, <em>this is where it all started: that beautiful smile.</em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>Don’t hurt my dear</em> </strong>
</p><p>“God…” He said without thinking. “You’re so beautiful.”</p><p>He realised he had said that out loud too late, but…</p><p>Reaper’s smile faltered, eyes widening and cheeks warming more intensely in Geno’s hands, before it came back even wider than before, so filled with joy that it made the corners of his eyes crinkle and a chirping giggle slide from his throat.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Don’t hurt my joy</em> </strong>
</p><p>Reaper lay back down on the bed, pressing his forehead against Geno’s and wrapping his arms around his waist. Geno, upon seeing that lovely smile closer than before and those dark eyes focused so tenderly on his own, felt the pang of embarrassment that had arisen when he had spoken last dissolve into a warmth so intense it flooded his chest and spread through every last inch of his body. He realised, he really liked the feeling.</p><p>
  <em>…Is this how Reaper feel’s when he compliments me? When I’m the one turning red?</em>
</p><p>“You’re not so bad yourself, love.” Reaper crooned, leaning in and giving Geno’s lips a soft peck. When he pulled away, he tugged his boyfriend the barest bit closer. Geno got the hint and snuggled against his chest, slotting his head into the crook of Reaper’s neck. Easily, they settled back into the same position they had previously been sleeping, or trying to sleep, in.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Oh, oh</em> </strong>
</p><p>“Thanks, Reaps…” Geno mumbled as he fought back a yawn.</p><p>“Anytime, Gen.”</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am working through a fucking LIST of song fics right now and this is the next one on it!<br/>Just something fluffy and lowkey a vent for myself, but I hope you all liked it regardless!<br/>The song is called 'Fool' by Cavetown<br/>Thanks for the read guys! Comments and kudos are always lovely to see &lt;3<br/>-Maggic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>